The Interinstitute Genetics Program and the Genetics Clinic supported by the Clinical Center offer a multidisciplinary approach to patients with genetic disease (ZO1 CP 05139-07 CEB). Researchers from all the NIH Institutes and Centers are involved in the program. Patients evaluated in the clinic represent a broad spectrum of genetic diseases. During the past year, the approximately 200 persons seen represented about 60 distinct disease categories. Almost all of the patients with ocular findings are referred and evaluated by Clinical Branch staff or were discussed in consultation. The clinic serves as a source of interesting case material concerning patients with inherited or developmental abnormalities of the visual system.